Kevin is a gardener. He plants $6$ rows of tulips in a garden. Each row has $5$ tulips. How many tulips did Kevin plant in the garden?
Answer: The number of tulips that Kevin planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of tulips planted in each row. The product is $6\text{ rows of tulips} \times 5\text{ tulips per row}$ $6\text{ rows of tulips} \times 5\text{ tulips per row} = 30$ tulips